Knotted Scarf
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Bolin has discovered the perfect way to end Mako and Korra's bickering once and for all... knot tying. Read to find out what the heck is going on!


_**Hey everyone! Yes this is ANOTHER Makorra fic but I just couldn't resist ;) Well sit back, relex, and hopefully enjoy **_

_**~Em-chan!**_

It was a very boring day in the attic home of Korra, Mako, and Bolin. After a small training session they had ventured back up to the attic to just chill for the afternoon; although most of the group had fallen asleep as soon as they made it to their destination. Korra was napping on Naga and Mako had crashed on the couch; wisps of smoke curled up from his mouth with every exhale of breath. Bolin on the other hand was practicing his knot tying while grinning evilly at the sleeping teens. He had recently taken up the activity as a way to pass the time but it proved to have _many_ uses other than keeping him occupied. This afternoon was about to get _way_ more interesting. He'd thought up the plan a little while ago when Korra had been begging Mako to lend her his scarf.

(Le flashback!)

"Mako please, please, pleeaasse can I borrow your scarf?" She'd been asking that same question for the past five minutes in the hopes that his answer would change.

"No." He repeated for the umpteenth time.

"But it's so cold!" Korra whined as she tugged at the red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"You've endured the South Poles weather," He said flatly as they continued their way up the high street. "I'm sure you can though it out through this." He tried to pull the end of his scarf from her grip but she wouldn't budge. The argument went on like that for several more minutes before Bolin, who had been walking behind the pair throughout the whole thing, decided to butt in.

"How about you two share the scarf?" He suggested in his usual cheery voice, the two stopped their bickering very abruptly. They blushed furiously as they pictured being bound so close together by the firebender's scarf.

"That's stupid." Mako mumbled and he continued on his way down the street. Korra mumbled in agreement and followed him. Bolin just smirked at them while he caught up; a diabolical plan forming in his head.

(End le flashback!)

After all the intense weight training he'd done to improve his earth bending skills lifting his older brother was a cinch. The fact Mako had always been a really heavy sleeper was a bonus. He lifted the firebender off the couch, carried him across the room, and laid him gently beside the sleeping Avatar; unwrapping the red scarf from around his neck as he did so. Once he was safely on the ground Mako wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and pulled her close; as if even though he was sleeping he just knew she was there. Bolin found the scene incredibly cute but at the same time he was dumbfounded; Mako very, very rarely showed such open emotion to anyone and the earthbender was caught off guard. But then again, Mako was asleep so he guessed anything was possible.

Unfortunately Mako's sudden movement had disrupted Korra who apparently was a lighter sleeper than his brother, much to Bolin's displeasure. He stayed completely still until she stopped her movement and settled into Mako's embrace, her frown of frustration was replaced by a light smile. Then he set to work.

Bolin wrapped the scarf around their necks and proceeded to tie every complicated knot he could remember till he knew the scarf was secure. He made sure he'd left them enough room to breathe and move their heads around a bit but he also made sure they wouldn't be able to escape. Satisfied with his handiwork, Bolin picked up his fire ferret Pabu and went to his small shared bedroom to take a nap.

. . .

A loud yelp erupted from Korra as she awoke to find she had been tied up with a certain fire bender. _What the heck is going on?_ She thought frantically. _Why in the world am I tied to— _Then the answer hit her in the face like a ton of bricks; Bolin. The little sneak probably tied them together while they were sleeping. She wore to the spirits she'd get him back for this. Once her brain calmed down she realized another thing; she was being held in a very warm, strong embrace. She craned her neck to see who the hugger was and her jaw almost dropped. It was Mako; reserved, aloof Mako. The firebender growled in his sleep at the fact Korra had moved and he pulled her back down to his chest, placing his chin on her head and becoming content once again.

Korra blush heavily. She checked to make sure he was still fast asleep before snuggling deeper into his hug, his warmth radiating through her entire being. She couldn't believe she was with Mako like _this_. He'd never been the touchy feely type; that was more of Bolin's thing. The only contact she'd had with him was a few high fives after they'd won a match. But now she was cuddling with him, with Mako, her crush. It was better than she'd imagined. There in his arms she felt warm, happy, safe. Korra nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, trying to enjoy these fleeting moments of affection while she could. After a few blissful minutes a voice rang out and popped her joy like a soap bubble. The warmth in the embrace suddenly disappeared

"K-Korra, what's going on." Crap he was awake! How was she going to explain why she was snuggling him so closely and hugging him? Well she might as well start at the beginning of things.

"Bolin used your scarf to tie us together and it looks like we're stuck till he decides to un knot us." Mako blushed even more profusely than she did. _This might be a good time to make my move._ Mako thought to himself. Recently he'd discovered he had more than platonic feelings towards the Avatar and had been trying to figure out how to tell her ever since. While the two sat in awkward silence Mako tried to decide what he should do.

"Well I guess we should make the most of this shouldn't we?" Korra looked up at the firebender to see him smirking down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned down slowly and connected his lips to hers, wrapping his arms loosely around her lower back to pull her even closer to him. She kissed him back passionately, running her fingers through his smooth black hair. Mako gently nudged her, trying to signal he wanted them to move. After a few minutes of awkwardly trying to get up they succeeded and Korra began eyeing the door to the firebender's bedroom with an air of suggestiveness. He grinned and swept her into his arms once more; sealing their lips together in a fiery kiss.

When they walked through the door, while still making out, they found a very smug looking Bolin watching them. The two teens stood frozen in terror as the earthbender just grinned like a Cheshire cat from his mattress. His plan had worked out even better than he'd hoped!

"You're welcome."

"Yah, yah now get lost." Mako growled at his little brother. He didn't argue, just exited the room with that same smug little smirk on his face. Once the door closed Korra pushed then both onto the bed, with her landing on top of him.

"Now where were we?"

_**Sorry this one took so long -.-" Anyway I hope you all liked it and I'm so happy everyone loved my other Makorra fics! :D I hope you all have a wonderful day/night and stuff! **_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
